


Ren

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LFF Comment Project, Violence, mentions of repeated abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: A typical violence from Snoke gets more public than usual.





	Ren

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know today was supposed to be a free day for @hurtkylofest . So, instead, I decided to hurt Hux :D This is not really for the fest, I guess. It’s just really in the same vein and I’m just on a streak :) And Ren unknowingly brings comfort to Hux <3
> 
> Also, I can’t believe I can be so mean to my beloved characters…
> 
>  
> 
> Also, be aware that this contains some canon-typical violence and mentions repeated abuse.

Of course, Snoke couldn’t wait the minute it would have taken Hux to be somewhere else. Somewhere else than on the kriffing bridge, with all of the other officers present.  
Of course, the older officers would not ignore what was happening. They preyed upon the interaction. Upon him being thrown around.  
Of course, Snoke had to add humiliation to the failure and reprimand. He had to add physical pain, too. The ground was cold and hard. He may bruise from the contact. He’ll have to hide that.

When he got back up on his feet, the young general didn’t look around. He didn’t need to. He knew most of the crew - the younger part - was utterly concentrated on their job and purposefully ignoring what had just happened. They respected him. And it was not only out of fear, he was sure.  
He knew the older officers were softly snickering, even if they would turn away from Hux’s gaze. He didn’t need their approbation. They had nothing to give him that he couldn’t have from his peers.  
He simply brushed away imaginary dust, straightened his uniform and got back to what he was doing before he had been interrupted.

This was not new, and it wouldn’t be too long before everything was back to regular. He couldn’t think it was normal, though. He couldn’t help feeling like him being pushed around was the _normal_ part of his days. This happened way too much for it to be any different, although it was not always displayed this publicly.

The gnawing burn of his insides receded slowly and the arrival of Ren on the bridge somehow helped. Because he always brought stuff for him to deal with, but also because he knew Ren, at least, didn’t make a habit of throwing him around. That brought some comfort to Hux. Ren was impressive and scary. And Hux was the only one to actually talk to him on the ship. He knew the crew only esteemed him more for it. And Ren did not Force him around.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
